Mi Amada Doncella
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Después de años, después de haber enfrentado tantas batallas. Después de restablecer lazos y de volver a ser los amigos que eran, sus pensamientos y recuerdos le traen de vuelta aquella mujer que fue parte esencial para su vida.


**Mi Amada Doncella**

 **Después de años, después de haber enfrentado tantas batallas. Después de restablecer lazos y de volver a ser los amigos que eran, sus pensamientos y recuerdos le traen de vuelta aquella mujer que fue parte esencial para su vida.**

Sentado en una de las grandes montañas del santuario. Sentado en aquel lugar escondido, pero que permitía observar todo el santuario y en especial las doce casas. Observaba todo lo que ahora en la paz podía contemplar.

Pero había algo, algo que estaba clavado como una espinilla en su interior. Hace unos días que esa astilla estaba allí y ya le comenzaba a molestar. Esa astilla era el no saber qué había pasado con ella.

Ella que lo había cuidado desde que se le fue entregado, siendo solo un bebe, en sus brazos. Ella que se desvivió por el, que le soporto tantas cosas. Que había pasado de ella, en los años oscuros. Que había pasado que cuando volvió no supo más de ella.

Sus ojos turquesas, se concentraron en el templo principal, como si tratara de encontrara allí la respuesta de lo que paso con ella.

 **Maya** – pensó en su sonrisa compresiva y llena de paciencia. Ella había sido más que su doncella guardiana. Ella era como su madre, porque ella lo había cuidado, ella había sido que se desvelaba por él – siempre te hice preocuparte y hasta hice cosas malas, pero jamás dejaste de quererme – dejo salir un suspiro. –

En qué piensas?- pregunto una voz tras él –

En Maya, nunca supe de ella después de volver – respondió, sin despegar su vista de las doce casas –

Nadie supo que paso con nuestras doncellas guardianas después de que salimos por las armaduras – Camus, quien había sido el que se había acercado hablo –

Eso es lo que me tiene así, el no saber que pasó con ella – sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza. – Quería por lo menos agradecer su cuidado y dedicación hacía mí –

Gran paciencia – Camus, sonrió un poco al recordar su época de niños y como aquellas mujeres a los que fueron encomendados cuando solo eran niños con días de nacidos , los cuidaban y mimaban -

No la extrañas? – pregunto con algo de nostalgia –

A veces – acepto – **Ciel** , fue como me madre – respondió con una leve sonrisa – también me pregunte donde estaba ella o si le paso algo durante el tiempo que nos marchamos – Camus imito a su amigo y se sentó al borde del precipicio, colgado sus piernas en el aire –

Crees que los demás las recuerden? –

Como no, todos las queríamos y mucho – expreso el de acuario –cada uno de nosotros amo a su doncella guardiana – ambos quedaron sumergidos en los recuerdos de antaño, cuando aun eran pequeños niños. –

***F***

Apenas y eran una niñas cuando fueron llevadas del pueblo de Rodorio. Apenas y la más grande de ellas tenía 5 años, pero ya las llevaban a aquel lugar en las montañas. A aquel lugar oculto, que solo su pueblo tenía el privilegio de saber de su existencia.

Todas y cada una de ellas había sido elegida. Todas de familias que ya tenían un pasado relacionado con la orden de Atena. Todas ellas habían sido elegidas para ser instruidas en el cuidado y desempeño del hogar. Todas ellas cumplirían un rol importante, cuidar a los tesoros de la orden de Atena. Ellas cuidarían a los bebes, que serian los futuros caballeros dorados, a los guerreros más poderosos.

Desde que se las llevara de su pueblo, a cada una de las educo de acuerdo al bebe dorado que cuidaría. Cada una era la escogida para guiar los primeros pasos de aquellos grandes guerreros, las que tendrían bajo su responsabilidad el bienestar de cada uno de ellos.

Eran diez las niñas escogidas. Diez de ellas que desde su nacimiento habían sido escogidas, pues la diosa de la sabiduría ya había trazado su destino.

***M***

Hoy llega – una hermosa jovencita de 16 años caminaba de una lado a otro. Estaba nerviosa, y como no si ese día llegaba el motivo por el cual había sido preparada desde su tierna edad de 4 años – Ciel, me sudan las manos – la jovencita de su lado rió al escuchar sus palabras -

Tranquila, solo es un bebe – trato de tranquilizarla - si, se que tu vida depende de ese pequeño, pues si le pasa algo te mueres. Pero porque angustiarse –

No ayudas – le miro con ojos entrecerrados –

Ya, solo fue broma – le sonrió – relájate, ya verás que el bebe de escorpio es un amor -

Eso espero – suspiro la jovencita – y cuando llegara el tuyo?- preguntó, al ver tan relajada a su amiga –

No sé, aun falta también el bebe de Aries – **Shri** , está muy ansiosa por recibir la noticia de su nacimiento -

Soy la única que tiene miedo de recibir a su bebe? – pregunto en voz alta –

Al parecer si – rio la peli aguamarina al ver a su amiga llena de frustración y nervios –

Maya, el patriarca te busca – su piel se erizo al escuchar a **Sakti** , la doncella guardiana del bebe de Virgo –

Si ya voy, gracia – hizo una leve inclinación a lo que la otra se retiro – bien, ya es hora. Atena dame fuerza, paciencia y más que todo sabiduría para saber criar a este niño, que será tu protector – oró internamente – bienes Ciel? – pregunto a su compañera que negó y siguió su lectura –

***M***

Es hermoso – pensó ni bien hubo recibido al bebe en sus brazos. Lo miro con cuidado, tratando de esa manera conocer a quien seria desde ese momento su bebe – como se llamara señor? –pregunto con respeto al patriarca –

Milo, ese será su nombre – el hombre, tras la máscara, observaba a la mujer cargar al bebe – Maya, desde ahora es tu deber cuidar de él. Serás su guía en sus primeros años. Y desde que fuiste escogida se que Atena sabe que puede confiar en ti. – la doncella asintió – ahora ya puedes irte – autorizo, a lo que la doncella salió con el pequeño envuelto en mantas –

Milo – sonrió al ver al bebe llevar su manita en puño a su boca y sonreír –eres muy hermoso sabes?, desde ahora yo cuidare de ti – le beso la frente con ternura –

 *****M*****

 **Maya: es una ninfa hija de Atlas y madre de Hermes**

 **Ciel: Cielo**

 **Shri: Belleza o Resplandor**

 **Sakti: Poder**

 *****M*****

 **PV: espero les guste este nuevo fanfic! - n.n -**

 **Ikki: otro más? - x.x -**

 **PV: que?! -pregunta molesta -**

 **Ikki: no, nada - mejor callar, no quiero que me golpee como el lunes por la tarde - piensa el fénix -**

 **PV: estas hablando mal de mi? -**

 **Ikki: ni siquiera eh hablado? -se defiende -**

 **PV: no, pero lo pensaste! - lo apunta con el dedo -**

 **Ikki: ya, ya calma, calma - le acaricia el pelo - mejor así a que me mate - mira sus moretones, consecuencia del día lunes - todo porque Perú perdió - suspira -**


End file.
